


Let's Get It On

by xKookiesandCreamx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Frat Boy Stiles, Jockstraps, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rough sex that turns shmoopy, Sex, Smut, Top Derek, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKookiesandCreamx/pseuds/xKookiesandCreamx
Summary: Some smut based off somereal life smut





	

Derek took in the sight before him and felt his heart throb in affection, and...other places throb with some less innocent feelings.

Stiles was spread eagle on his bed, clad in his clothes of the day: a dark green sweater, khakis, socks, and the baseball cap Derek and the Pack have dubbed "Stiles's frat boy crown".

Because somehow, someway, Stiles became the epitome of a frat boy once he started college. It was weird. But Derek liked it.

Oh ho did he like it.

 

The pack all found it weird that their nerdy friend Stiles Stilinski not only rushed in the first place, but also managed to get into the top frat on campus, Alpha Sigma.

But to Derek the entire situation isn't really all that baffling to him; Stiles grew into himself the summer before college, grew more confident.

What's baffling to Derek is somehow this new, confident, frat-boy Stiles somehow managed to fall for his broody, socially awkward self.

 

Although according to Stiles he didn't suddenly fall for Derek, he had already been pretty much in love with him for years. " _I fell for your wolfy ass the moment I saw you and you whipped out the "This is private property" line like you were some geriatic, old ass man."_

And Derek definitely hadn't suddenly fallen for Stiles either, he thinks he loved him just as long. It just took him longer than Stiles to realize it.

 

Either way, spur of the moment love confessions happened while Stiles was standing by his trusty, rusty, blue Jeep, all packed and ready to head to Berkeley, and Derek realized he couldn't just let Stiles leave him and go over an hour away without him telling him how he felt.

To his surprise and happiness, Stiles felt the same.

 

And now here they are.

 

Derek stalks towards Stiles on the bed, clad only in black basketball shorts.

Reaching the end of the bed, he gently grabs Stiles's sock-clad feet, slowly sliding each one off, before lifting Stiles's legs up and bending them towards his body.

Kneeling up onto the bed, Derek moves forward until he can rub his shorts-clad erection on Stiles's khaki-clad ass, smirking when the action elicits a grunted moan from the boy.

 

Pulling back, Derek slides his basketball shorts off, his black boxer briefs following closely behind.

Settled and fully naked, he grabs for Stiles's legs again, pulling them up and letting them rest on his shoulders, before he grabs for Stiles's belt.

Unbuckling it, he slowly pulls down Stiles's zipper, then urges his boyfriend to lift his cute little ass up, before slowly and gently sliding his pants off.

 

Once off, Derek raises an eyebrow at Stiles in surprise.

"Didn't know you even bought this." Derek says, running his fingers along the straps of the dark purple and white jockstrap that Stiles's is wearing. He knew Stiles was planning on stretching himself before Derek arrived for his bi-weekly weekend stay in Stiles's dorm, but he didn't expect anything new.

Stiles blushes, and shyly looks away, the action making Derek feel like he's turning into a pile of mush.

"I wanted to surprise you." Stiles mumbles, amber eyes gazing up at Derek's hazel, alabaster cheeks tinted crimson.

"Well, consider me very _happily_ surprised." Derek responds back with a leer, before bending Stiles's legs back towards his chest again.

 

At the beginning of their relationship, it was hard for Derek to manhandle Stiles, always afraid of hurting the human.

But, after a thorough conversation initiated by Stiles, Derek learned that his boyfriend actually found his strength and manhandling a major turn on.

Derek is never more thankful for the fact than times like these.

 

The sight revealed to him makes his breath leave him in a rush.

Not only does the white front part of the jock outline Stiles's hard cock perfectly, but the dark purple straps of the jock frame Stiles's ass cheeks like the works of art they are.

He's overwhelmed with the urge to taste his boyfriend's hole that's so prettily on display for him, so he does.

 

Leaning down, Derek runs the flat of his tongue over Stiles's entrance, eliciting a quiet keen from the boy.

Emboldened by Stiles's noises, Derek continues eating out the dusty pink hole, sloppily running his tongue over it, gently dipping in, tasting remnants of the lube Stiles must have used earlier to stretch himself.

Tongue brought to a point, Derek dips into his boyfriend's slightly loose entrance, and feels a long-fingered hand start running through his hair.

Derek looks up, hazel eyes meeting the adoring gaze of warm amber ones, and laves over Stiles's entrance, once, twice, three times before pulling back.

 

Sitting up onto his knees, he pushes Stiles over onto his side, and then onto his back, the boy moving pliantly.

Derek pulls Stiles by thighs, urging him up onto his knees.

Adjusting his boyfriend some more, Derek rewards him for finally being in the perfect position with a slap to his ass.

At Stiles's moan, Derek does it again, before pulling back and leaning down to continue his assault on his boyfriend's hole.

 

Stiles moans into the pillow beneath his cheek, before snaking his hands backwards, spreading his cheeks.

Derek moans at the sight of his boyfriend presenting for him, and awards him once again with two smacks to each cheek, each one ringing out in the quiet of the room.

He leans down to lave over Stiles's hole a few more times, softly running his hands over Stiles's own from where they're spreading his cheeks, before pulling back.

 

Kneeling up, Derek leans across the bed to grab for the lube, Stiles's watching him over his shoulder, baseball cap askew on his mop of brown hair.

Lube in hand, Derek snaps open the cap and is about to slick up his fingers when he sees Stiles make a move to take off his sweater and cap.

 

"Leave them." Derek says, stopping the motions of Stiles's hands with his own.

Stiles looks over his shoulder at him, smirk stretching the lips Derek loves so much.

"Oh yeah? The frat boy thing really does it for you huh?"

Derek rolls his eyes, before grabbing for Stiles's cap, turning it backwards on his head.

"You know it does." He snarks, before grabbing for the lube again.

 

Pushing Stiles's down by his shoulders, so only his ass is in the air, Derek is slicking himself up when he hears Stiles mumble something into the pillow that sounds suspiciously like "Face down, ass up, that's the way we like to fuck."

Gently running some lube over his boyfriend's hole, Derek smacks him on the ass again, cock throbbing when the perfectly round cheek jiggles.

"Will you shut up?" He groans in mock-annoyance, before slowly starting to run his hard cock along Stiles's crack, head catching on the rim.

"Make me." Stiles says like the little shit he is, before letting out a quiet, whimper-tinged gasp when Derek starts pushing inside.

 

"What was that?" Derek says, letting the smugness bleed into his tone, chuckling when Stiles's half-heartedly swats at him.

He moans, however, when Stiles deliberately clenches around him.

"Oh yeah you little shit?" He says with a raised eyebrow, before thrusting forward roughly.

 

He smirks when he hears Stiles moan, before setting up an equally rough rhythm.

After around a dozen thrusts, he pulls out, ignoring Stiles's whine of protest.

Grabbing Stiles by the torso, Derek pulls him up until he's on hand and knees, before thrusting into him again.

 

"Oh fuck." Stiles whimpers out.

"Yeah, see? Better." Derek sighs out, each word accompanied by a thrust, smirking at his boyfriend's now constant whimpery moans, knowing he's hitting his prostate now.

 

Moaning at the sensations, Stiles pillows his head into his arms, Derek's thrusts turning even deeper.

Rhythm built up, Derek pulls out once again, wanting to edge Stiles's, and knowing his boyfriend likes to change positions a lot during sex.

On his stomach again, Stiles moans when Derek pushes him up the bed and kneels behind him, pulling him by the legs again towards his hard cock.

 

Pushing back inside, Derek is practically on top of Stiles while he builds his rhythm up, Stiles's moans turning practically explosive from the constant onslaught on Derek's hard cock on his prostate.

Grunting, Derek revels in the sound of skin against skin, of his balls smacking Stiles's in the ass, of his boyfriend's breathy little moans.

 

If there's anything Derek loves about sex with Stiles's, its the way he moans.

His moans are so little, almost borderline whimpers, and make Derek as hard as a rock as soon as he hears them.

His favorite part about Stiles's moans is Derek is the only one to get to hear them.

Yeah, Stiles moans dramatically whenever he eats curly fries or chocolate raspberry cake, or any food really, but those aren't his real moans.

Stiles's fake ones are more deep, guttural, stereotypically manly.

His real ones are the farthest thing from that. And Derek _loves_ it.

 

Derek remembers the first time they ever had sex and Stiles held back from making any sounds.

Derek ended up worried at the end that Stiles didn't enjoy it, and then Stiles frantically consoled him that yes he did very much enjoy sex with Derek, he just didn't enjoy the way he sounded when he vocalized his enjoyment.

He proceeded to tell Derek of how he hooked up with a guy from Jungle during a lull in supernatural messes, and the guy said he moaned like a "little bitch".

Derek, of course, then proceeded to tell him that he didn't care if Stiles moaned like a female porn star, any sort of sound of pleasure that would leave his mouth would definitely turn Derek on.

Stiles was dubious, but didn't hold back the next time him and Derek had sex.

And Derek made sure to tell and _show_ Stiles how hot he thought his little moans were.

 

Rhythm and force of thrusts hitting their apex, Derek slowly runs his hands down Stiles's sweater-clad back when he moans out a "Fuck yeah, Derek, get it, yes.".

Derek tries not to preen at how much he's pleasing his boyfriend, his mate, but doesn't think he succeeds.

 

Feeling heat pooling in his abdomen, and hearing Stiles's moans turn higher, a clear sign that he's close, Derek pulls out again. 

He pulls Stiles onto his side, and is about to try that position, but decides he's edged this on long enough, and was rough enough, and wants to end it on a sweeter, gentler, note.

 

Laying back, he urges Stiles to straddle him, and runs his hands over the perfectly bubbly globes of his boyfriend's ass.

Meeting Stiles's gaze, he moans softly as he sinks down onto him.

Taking in the expression of pure bliss that passes over Stiles's face in the form of fluttered eyelashes and slightly gaped cupid's-bow mouth, Derek has the fleeting thought that he's never seen something more beautiful.

 

Raising up, and then sinking back down, Derek thrusts up gently to meet Stiles's movements, meeting his boyfriend's pleasure-filled gaze as he moans.

Stiles's locks eyes with him, before slowly blanketing his chest against Derek's.

 

The sensation of the soft cotton of Stiles's sweater against his own bare, sensitive nipples is enough to elicit a soft moan from him.

Stiles buries his face in Derek's neck, nuzzling him, and Derek feels his wolf howl internally.

Taking a slightly sweaty hand, Derek runs his fingers along Stiles's cap and the soft, hairs that are curling out from underneath it with sweat, reveling in how he can feel Stiles's heart beating against his own.

 

Pulling his face back, Stiles meets his gaze again, and Derek feels his expression turn adoringly fond, Stiles's mirroring his.

He leans up for a kiss, and Stiles meets him halfway, lips meeting with a soft smack.

Derek deepens the kiss, and his thrusts, tangling his tongue with Stiles's own when the boy opens his mouth on a quiet moan.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Derek realizes this is the first they've kissed during this entire time. He isn't sure why, especially not now after tasting his boyfriend's lips.

Mouths meeting in another deep kiss, Stiles pulls away with Derek's bottom lip captured between his teeth, before kneeling up and riding Derek properly.

 

Eventually, Derek sees Stiles's thighs straining, and decides to change positions once more.

Gently pushing up, Derek maneuvers them until Stiles is on his back, Derek looming above him.

He somehow managed to keep them connected, and blankets Stiles's body with his own, before continuing the thrusts.

 

Leaning down, Derek nuzzles Stiles's neck, leaving a soft kiss of thanks when Stiles moves his head to the side.

"You close?" He whispers in his boyfriend's ear, before gently taking the lobe between his teeth.

"Yeah." Stiles sighs out.

"Good.", Derek responds, thrusts picking up in speed and intensity.

 

Half a dozen later, he feels Stiles start fluttering around him, and pulls back to watch his boyfriend's face scrunch up in pleasure, a soft moan leaving his lips.

It's with the sound and the feeling of warm wetness between them that Derek feels his muscles lock up and he cums, painting Stiles insides.

 

Aftershocks subsided, Derek meets Stiles's eyes, and gives him a soft smile, which grows even wider when he receives one in return.

Pulling out, he heads to the bathroom on shaky legs for a washcloth, coming back in with one that's Batman patterned, because of course it is, and gently cleans Stiles's off.

 

Washcloth tossed in the vicinity of the hamper, Derek climbs onto the bed, pulling the covers up over them both, before pulling Stiles into his arms.

Leaning his forehead against his boyfriend's, he takes a moment just to breathe in the combined scent of him and Stiles.

 

"Love you." He says softly, punctuating it with a small nose nuzzle, smiling when the action illicit a giggle from the boy.

"Love you too." Stiles says, leaning in to meet him for a soft kiss, one Derek returns.

 

The pair fall asleep while exchanging kisses, each one turning even more soft, until its just mouths pressed against each other, sides of them slightly upturned, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this video, the bottom reminded me of Stiles/Dylan and so boom here ya go this was born. I also couldn't think of a better title than "Sterek Smut" so enjoy this overused song lyric title. Hope ya'll enjoyed this mediocre smut! Comments, kudos, the whole shebang are always appreciated. 
> 
> xX Kait


End file.
